Você não é Sam Eu não sou Dean
by EmptySpaces11
Summary: Os atores não podem agir como os personagens. Certo? Errado. Eles sabem muito bem que isso é possível.


**Você não é Sam. Eu não sou Dean.**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **NOVEMBRO 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem, nem os atores. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

RESUMO**: ****Os atores não podem agir como os personagens. Certo? Errado. Jared e Jensen sabem muito bem que isso é possível. **

**VOCÊ NÃO É SAM. EU NÃO SOU DEAN.**

Entrou no trailer de Jared. A porta estava aberta. Sempre estava aberta. Passou direto da entrada para o quarto. Sempre assim, sem dizer uma só palavra. Era como se aquele espaço também fosse seu. E lá estava ele. Sentado num canto. Entre a cama e a parede. Os braços envolvendo suas longas pernas. O corpo tremendo. Soluçava. Chorava descontroladamente.

Aproximou-se muito devagar. Como sempre. E posicionou-se em frente a ele. Nunca havia visto Jared daquele jeito. Não assim, como se todas as tristezas do mundo estivessem sobre seus ombros.

As lágrimas na face de Jared... Sorriu disfarçadamente, porque aquelas lágrimas, grossas, nas bochechas... Lembravam lágrimas de criança e Jared não era mais criança. Não era mais criança, claro, mas tinha aquela coisa de ser o mais novo da dupla e, às vezes, somente às vezes, sentia uma compulsão em protegê-lo, em cuidar dele, em abraçá-lo forte, envolvê-lo e não o soltar mais. Era totalmente Dean, quando se tratava de Jared. Tinha um cuidado extremo com ele. Tinha um carinho desmedido. Era mais do que amigo. Era mais do que irmão. Jared era como se fosse seu talismã. Era o caçula. Era o mais sensível. Precisava proteger isso. Precisava...

— O que está acontecendo Jay? Por que saiu do set daquele jeito? O que está se passando com você? – sua voz era doce e terna, quase um acalanto. Era como sempre falava para sossegar o companheiro – Está todo mundo preocupado com você... – parou quando Jared escondeu a cabeça por entre seus joelhos. Mas desta vez precisava ser mais duro. Não poderia deixar o outro lhe dominar, fazê-lo ceder. Jared sempre o seduzia. Sempre o fazia ceder. Aqueles olhos pedintes... Olhos de bichinho de estimação querendo carinho, colo... Ele fazia isso sempre... E mesmo quando lhe aprontava alguma, ficava impossível zangar-se. Isso era o que sempre acontecia...

Só o silêncio, os soluços de Jay e as batidas de seu próprio coração eram sentidos por ele.

— Jay... – a voz era calma, tranqüila, devagar – Olha pra mim... – tudo precisava ser devagar com Jared. E paciência, quando se tratava dele, era fundamental. Jensen sabia disso muito bem, desde seus primeiros contatos, no início das filmagens da série. Jared precisava sempre ser acalentado, ser envolvido... E aquele lance de comer doces... Bem... Jared precisava sempre de doçura, em todos os sentidos.

— Prometa para mim... – falou ainda com a cabeça escondida, abafando a voz - Prometa que vai se cuidar quando estiver longe – acrescentou, enquanto erguia a cabeça devagar, mostrando somente seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

— O quê? Do que está falando? – estava tudo confuso. Jared era confuso quando misturava tantos sentimentos.

— Prometa! Prometa para mim que não vai fazer nada estúpido nesse recesso. Prometa que vai se cuidar, que não vai andar naquela estúpida moto e fazer aquelas estúpidas trilhas... Loucas. Prometa que não vai viajar pra longe e que vai ligar pra mim todos os dias. E se não der, toda a semana.

— Jay! O que está acontecendo com você? Jay... Ei... Precisa parar...

— Não quero que nada aconteça com você! Será que não percebeu?

— Jay... Eu acho que você está estressado... Essa cena do Dean morrendo... Esse final de terceira temporada... Toda a pressão que sofreu para fazer isso... Nós fizemos muita coisa essa semana... Isso mexeu com você – e tentando aliviar o sentimento de culpa do outro por estar desabando – Mexeu comigo também, se quer saber.

Todas as cenas mais fortes, de maior impacto tinham sido gravadas praticamente juntas. Era isso que tinha desestruturado Jared. Jensen sabia.

— Vai prometer ou não? – com Jared não tinha muito o quê discutir. Ou se fazia do jeito que ele queria, ou se fazia do jeito que ele queria. Era isso, ou isso também.

Hesitou em responder. Por que Jared estava tão fora de controle? Estava trocando tudo. Jared não era mais Jared. Jared era Sam. Era isso. Tinha trocado os papéis. Estava tudo confuso agora.

— Vai prometer ou não? – insistiu mais uma vez, olhando para Jensen como duvidando de toda a amizade que rolava entre eles.

— Tá... Tô prometendo... Vou me cuidar... Certo? Contente agora?

— Jen... Não quero que morra... Não quero que morra... – era o medo vindo à tona. E junto dele todos os sentimentos que ele possuía para com aquele sujeito que há um tempo atrás, nada significava para ele.

— Você não é Sam, Jay. Eu não sou Dean. O que... O que está havendo com você? Eu não vou morrer... Ao menos não tenho a intenção... Mas você sabe, Aquele lá de cima é quem decide... Não temos controle sobre isso! Sabe muito bem, não sabe? – era uma tentativa de escape. Sabia disso. Aliviar sua responsabilidade para consigo mesmo, e principalmente para com Jared.

— Mas não precisa arriscar certo? Prometeu que nos encontraríamos daqui um mês... Tem que manter sua promessa. Tem que prometer.

— Eu já prometi. O que mais quer que eu faça? Não sou dono do destino. Não controlo o futuro, Jay! – estava quase esgotada a paciência – Agora, levanta daí e vamos comer. Eu estou faminto – estendeu a mão, puxando o mais novo de onde tinha se enfiado, abraçando-o carinhosamente – Venha... Pare de chorar... – passou a mão no cabelo do mais novo – E vê se corta esses cabelos... Vão confundir você com uma garota...

FIM


End file.
